warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iox sub-sectors and worlds
Ferghost Also known as the "Ferghost Colonies". Area was colonised between 2nd and 4th centuries of 39th millennium. Search for inhabitable planets was sponsored by Lothringen Dynasty who hired rogue traders for this task. Colonisation of these worlds was also sponsored by the Lothringens, who force-transferred people from Lothringen-Eta hive world into newfound frontier worlds. All these worlds are known for their outstanding nature and mineral riches, such as diamonds and other jewelleries. For Imperium, the area has however little to offer which explains planets's low tithe rates. Heios Heios is located in the same area where notionworth Guberniya of Carollon stood prior establishment of Iox sector and supernova of Bassenheim Star. Heios sub-sector is the most influencial, richest, oldest and strongest area in Iox sector, many of Heios sub-sector's worlds have been colonised during early times of Great Crusade, Great Scouring and even before these major events. Heios Prime is Iox's governor's seat, when Hadranoh serves as sub-sector's capitol and a seat of High Cardinal Iox. Iox Marches Most productive sub-sector in Iox. Iox Marches is an old name which dates back to 34th millennia and 104th Crusade. Part of the current Iox Marches was under rule of rogue traders of Guberniya of Carollon. One of these rogue traders sailed a vessel Kiss of Iox, named after his prematuraly passed wife. His journeys led him to area now known as Iox Marches, which was ultimately named after his vessel. Though this fact has been lost to the ages, it is worth of mentioning that because of this unlucky rogue trader's love, his wife's name will live forever. Necareth Commonly known as the "Saint's Rift". Originally the area was known as Gateway of Necareth as an ancient artificial warp gate of unknown origin allowed straight and safe passage from Necareth system way beyond sector's borders. After Supernova of Bassenheim Star the gate was however lost and safe passage rendered into hostile and dangerous jump over warp-fused nebula. In 691.M38 rogue trader Karl Lothringen ventured into area where Necareth system was thought to be and with his navigators he found it and cartographed the slightly-changed route from the Gate to the other side of nebula. Area was named as Saint's Rift, because Karl Lothringen stated, that finding the Necareth Gate was "...an act comparable to the miracles of saints...", after he had found the way. Saint's Rift was venue for the last of Thousand Rebellions, Lothringen Heresy, in 561-562.M40 that was succumbed by inquisitor Velgram d'Ark. Pilgrim's Passage Sometimes referred as Trail of Five Saints (or shortly, Trail of Saints), Pilgrim's Passage became under Imperial rule in turbulent time of early M37, when War of Faith and Crusade for Nightshores raged in the area of soon-to-be-born Iox sector. Five missionaries, one on each planet of Pilgrim's Passage, performed many miracles and/or were martyred by the planets's heathen natives. When Imperial forces took over these backwater worlds, each missionary was canonised as a saint by Ecclesiarchy. The area is now known as Pilgrim's Passage due the fact it is tremendous pilgrimage destination, five planets hosting five saints is not unique in Imperium but certainly not too common. Seren Area of sub-sector Seren was originally known as Nightshores, a title that is still used when referring to the area. Sub-sector is also, in some rare cases, referred as Trail of Saint Seren. Seren sub-sector was introduced into Iox sector in 051.M37 after Crusade for Nightshores had come to its end. Area was named after Saint Seren, patron saint of Order of White Maiden, who ultimately allowed the victory of Alois Carollon and Imperial forces over techno-barbarians of Nightshores. Ver Cluster Found and colonised during the Great Crusade of the Holy Emperor, Father of Mankind, Ver Cluster became important lynchpin for sectors both north, south and east of it. This was not only because it has the stablest (if one can say such thing about the warp) route to both north, east and south but also a long stable route to up and down (in galactic plane) that starts from the very "bottom" of galaxy and reaches all the way into "highest" points of this area. Reason for this strangely stable and long warp route is unknown and even if it suffered from the turbulent caused by the Supernova of Bassenheim Star in M36, it is stable and much-used route. Category:Iox Category:Sub-Sectors Category:Imperium